User talk:Migs005
Hi, welcome to Foamipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Invasion of the Fire Nation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andftw18 (Talk) 13:02, 31 July 2009 Videos Hey, I am removing the videos that you uploaded (this also applies for Artemis Fowl). Videos are allowed on our articles IF THEY GO WELL with the article. Using Youtube videos of WWII scenes and Hitler speeches don't work well and they just make your article look like a mess. I'll allow you to link to them, but they should not be in the articles. Don't upload them again. Thanks. Also, for some happy bedtime reading, read this. It shows you how you're articles should be laid out. Yes, it is for a different wiki, but we follow the same standard. Andftw18 12:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Quotes I see you added some new quotes to the Adolf Hitler article. When adding quotes to an article, please use the quote template. Don't write them out yourself. If you want to make a convseration, use the dialogue template. We have three variations of that. Thanks. Andftw18 00:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Allow me to put the Bayan Ko video just this once. Migs here's the deal. I'll allow you to add the video when the Corazon C. Aquino is a properly written humorous article that is atleast a decent length. In its current state, the Corazon C. Aquino article is just a stub with no humor to it. Andftw18 00:51, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. We are a humor wiki. But, I think we will let you work in on it. No deletions for a while. You don't have to make her evil or anything like that. Just add a little funny, Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 01:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Banned! As you can clearly see, you have been banned from editing here at Foamipedia. The reason being is because your contributions have generally been completely useless and they just bring down the overall quality of the wiki. This block is pretty much a cool-down period for you and it will last two weeks. If you want to debate this ban, feel free to do so here on your talk page. Andftw18 03:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Unbanned,Andftw remember we got a blocking policy now, Migs please just go here to get help with editing. I understand why Andftw blocked you, but we do have a policy. But, keep this up and you will be blocked.--'Avatar' Talk 14:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, blocking for two weeks is much too harsh. Vaznock - Talk 15:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Especially because it wasn't vandalism at all - it was actual contributing but not done properly :S The Flash {talk} 15:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I apologize to everyone and Migs. I was trying my best to be patient with Migs, but I lost my cool when I noticed his "Invasion of the Fire Nation" article actually copied parts from AW and he just inserted swear words into it to make it "funny". If The avatar did not unban you Migs, I would of most likely lowered the block to just three days, but I will respect The avatar's choice to unban you. Andftw18 21:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) But you might want to delete this article. Vaznock - Talk 11:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) 'Foamipedia' :As, you have probably figured out we are a Avatar humor Wiki. If not, then you need to see an eye doctor. Anyway, there have obviously been some awesome new changes. Of all several of the biggest are: A new main page, New Forums, Featured Artilce, and a whole lot more. Another big thing is that we now have a bot,Avtbot. That bot is used by me, Avatar. This will help us by massively categorizing images and pages. If you don't believe us see here. In fact this message is brought to you by said bot. Also, another great thing is that we hit a hundred articles. We can now run for spotlight, but we still have several stubs. So, please help out. Just add some funny, but remember not to be rude. You might also want to read some of these.